1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator in which a dispenser to supply water or ice is installed on a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which includes components of a refrigerating cycle so as to store articles in a frozen state or a refrigerated state using cool air generated from an evaporator of the refrigerating cycle.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body provided with a storage chamber to store articles, such as food, and doors to open and close the storage chamber, and an ice maker to manufacture ice is installed in the storage chamber and a dispenser to dispense the ice manufactured by the ice maker without opening the doors is installed on any one door of the doors, thereby allowing the ice stored in the storage chamber to be directly dispensed by operating the dispenser from the outside.